


Fics I’ll (Probably) Never Finish

by maliuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Covenant (2006), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, but also mostly smut, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Basically a bunch of my writing scraps. (If you like something don’t be afraid to ask for continuation!! Motivate me y’all!) Not gonna life, mostly angst and smut





	1. New Havok

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The pain of Alex dying causes you to mutate. You become the new havok.

Charles was the one to give you the news. The pain was unbearable but waking up the next day finding out you had blown about a thirty foot radius worth of trees to the ground filled you with guilt.

There were no marks on your body to account for the large blast of plasma you expelled, no aches or pains. “Y/N. You’re awake,” It was Charles, “You did quite some damage to our local trees, but I’m sure you’ve already heard.”

“How.. how did you get away in time?” Your throat was incredibly raw and you recall vaguely screaming in agony.

“We were lucky, well I was lucky Kurt sensed you early enough to teleport me away seconds before the blast.”

“I’m sorry, Charles, I had no idea- I still really have no idea what happened out there.”

“It seems when I gave you the news of Alex’s passing, it caused you so much pain your cells began to mutate and take the same shape as his.” At the reminder of the biggest loss you’d ever faced your stomach dropped, and you could see in Charles’ eyes that he was still grieving too. He reached forward and clasped your hand in his, “Alex would be so proud of you, Y/N. Don’t let him down. Train with Scott, let us teach you.”

Not wanting to let Alex down you agreed. If you weren’t doing it for yourself then you’d do it for your lost lover.

-  
Vision picked up on the plasma blast almost immediately, confusedly explaining what exactly he felt to Tony.

“Barnes. It’s your first recruitment mission, suit up.” Was all the info he gave Bucky before going to suit up himself.

-

“Mr. Barnes, while Mr. Stark talks to Hank I’d like you to come with me.”


	2. Loki Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was supposed to be dead, but when Hela kidnaps you from the New York Sanctum you find out it was all a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of reader being intimate with Doctor Strange

Hela’s appearance was almost instantaneous once Odin had passed.

“Maybe we can make an arrangement.” Loki offered.

“You sound like him,” Hela drawled, “Somehow I get the feeling you two aren’t taking me seriously.” From her left side grew a portal, and out of that portal came her, Loki’s human lover. His mortal.

“Y/N!” Thor had to stop Loki from bolting to her side.

“Oh good, I got the right one,” Hela laughed briefly, “Useless mortals all look the same to me, take this as a reminder not to leave your pets unattended, or else another sorcerer will scoop them up,” Dragging her up by her hair, Hela questioned her, “What was his name? The one you lied with, Strange, was it?”

Loki could feel his heart break at the sight of her tear stained face, “I did not lie with him,” she spat through gritted teeth, “The only man I seek is my king.” All at once her words pieced his heart back together.

“How disgusting,” Hela seemed to notice the softness in Loki’s eyes as she spoke, “You truly love this woman? This weak nothing?” Reaching down she tore the collar of Y/N’s shirt, revealing to them all deep purple marks scattered across her chest.

A sob escaped the mortal, “I did not lie with him!” She cried.

“No, but as you can see, it looks like she got very close.” Lifting the other by her neck, all Loki could seem to do was stare in betrayal.


	3. Reid Garwin Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why i write so much angst.

“Reid..” tears streamed down my cheeks, “Please don’t go, please...” my face screwed up in a sob and I unsuccessfully tried to push it down.

He raised his hand to my face, still wearing those stupid fingerless gloves, “I’m not gonna make it, babe,”

“Don’t say that!”

“Hey, shh,” he soothed, “I need you to do something for me, honey,”

“Anything,”

“You have to take my powers and you can’t tell a soul.” I could feel another sob and I wrinkled my nose and hid my face in Reid’s hand, “I wanna make sure you can keep yourself safe even when I’m gone,” His breathing hitched and I knew we didn’t have much time left. I had heard rumors about transferring the power, and it was supposed to be extremely painful, he pinched my cheek as if he knew what I was thinking, “It’s ok, you could never hurt me.”

I gently placed my palm against his cheek and his body seized as the veins in my hand ran black, “Tell me what you feel, Reid.”

He breathed a laugh and pulled my forehead down to touch his, “I just feel... you.” Memories flashed through my mind like one of those cheesy movie montages and it only made me cry harder, “I love you.”

“I love you,” my voice shook, “more than anything.” His eyes closed slowly and as he breathed his last breath I felt a surge of energy run right through my body. The next sob I exclaimed, my vision changed and a ring of black aura expanded and knocked down all the trees in a 50 mile radius.


	4. Reid Garwin but this time it’s smut

“Reid,” Pogue nudged him after his first attempt at flirting with Sarah, when he didn’t stop Pogue grappled him and forced his head to look your way.

All the boys could instantly see his gaze soften upon seeing you, “Y/N...” guilt rang through his heart a couple beats and he suddenly felt self conscious as you caught him staring, looking him up and down then to Sarah and back.

Eyebrows furrowed in disappointment you turned and Reid lost you in the crowd of people.

“Y/N Y/L/N, what a sight, huh?” Aaron laughed arrogantly, “I bet you wouldn’t look at her the same way if you knew how many guys she put out with.”

“I do know how many, me. Just me.”

The group of guys behind Aaron cackled, a chorus of “yea right” and “you wish”. Reid waited til their attention was on some new guy to use, making them spew vomit everywhere.

Even as they all fled from the cops, you were no where to be found.

-

“Y/N.”

You yelped as he appeared behind you in the corridor, “Reid! I,” You swallowed, trying to slow your heart, “I almost dropped my towel!” You hissed, clutching tightly to the fluffy pink towel which was currently the only barrier between Reid Garwin and your naked body.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” his voice drops a few octaves and he backs you into your dorm, “I’ve been wondering..” his fingers come up to pluck at where the towel sits on your breast, “How many guys have you been with after me?”

You barked a laugh and only did you sigh when you realized he was serious. Reid was a possessive lover, “None.” You answer honestly.

“Why?”

His proximity made you heat up, “Cause I know no one else could give it to me as good as you.”

“Good girl,” he purred, fire rolled over his eyes and your door slammed shut, “Drop the towel, baby,” and you obeyed, the towel hitting the floor with a light thump. The back of your knees hit the bed and you fell backward, Reid perching himself over you, “You have,” he kissed you softly, then kissed a trail down your stomach, “No idea,” sitting on his knees he pulled your core closer to his face by your hips, “How long I’ve been waiting to do this again.”

And he dove into your pussy, all tongue and lips, “Reid,” You panted, reaching a hand down to grip his hair. Pinning your hips down with his arm he slid his tongue deep into your cunt, fucking you with it nice and slow. He loved listening to you gasp for air, feeling the tug on his scalp as you desperately pulled him closer.

He moaned against you, pushing you over the edge of climax. His body hovered over you once again, “Want more?”

“Please.” He laughed arrogantly and his clothes seemed to just fall off his body as the fire spread over his eyes once again. Your heart picked up as you realized he wasn’t going to use a condom.

The only other time you’d felt him raw was when he took your virginity in the back of his car, but now, feeling his bare head sliding past your lips, it was pure bliss. It had been so long for the both of you, and he warned you as he bottomed out, “As much as I hate to say it, I don’t think I’m gonna last very long, baby.”

His mouth clashed with yours as he rocked his hips, the headboard hitting the wall with every jolt. Dipping his head down he sunk his teeth into your neck, marking your skin with deep purple bruises, “God, Y/N,” you could tell how close he was by the hitch in his voice, “I’m about to cum so fucking hard.”

And he did, his head dropped back and his mouth hung open, letting of all his seed fill you up in all the right ways. He pulled out and went to turn away from you but you grasped his hand, “Reid,” looking back at you his eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t go.”

He laughed again, this time more tender, “I wasn’t leaving, baby, I was getting you a towel.”

-

Reid was already sitting on the edge of your bed when you got back from class.

“Hey..” he whispered, pulling you closer to him by your hips, “There’s something I wanna talk to you about,”

“You’re not leaving again, are you?”

“No, it’s actually kind of the opposite...” he pressed his hand against yours palm to palm, “I’m ascending soon and I want you to bond with me, through the magic.”

“Ok.”

“I understand if you wanna think- wait. Did you say ok? You don’t even know what this entails at all..”

“Well,” you straddled him, “If it’s anything like it sounds then I’m definitely in.”


End file.
